


Screaming, Fighting, Cursing His Name

by onionrings_andhoneymustard



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onionrings_andhoneymustard/pseuds/onionrings_andhoneymustard
Summary: Tony and Peter fight the way they love: passionately, loudly, without reservation.Note: In general, the style of arguing/communication featured in this fic could be considered unhealthy.  (Especially if the couple is rehashing arguments, or not making an effort to compromise - which is not the case for this Tony/Peter.) Tony and Peter communicate that way in this fic to keep it in line with the song lyric inspiration.For my dear friend, who wanted a Tony/Peter fic based off some song lyrics by Taylor Swift and I gave them ... this.  Haha. It was a lot trickier to write than I anticipated and is a little rushed but ah, well...  That's the way it goes sometimes.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 24





	Screaming, Fighting, Cursing His Name

Tony and Peter fight the way they love: passionately, loudly, without reservation.

The number of times they wind up screaming at each other… The number of times one of them storms outside regardless of weather and gets soaked by the rain… The number of times a fight ends with them kissing and racing to remove each other’s clothing… those numbers have climbed too high for either of them to count.

The morning after a particularly nasty knock-down drag-out, Peter states, “We shouldn’t be fighting this much. It isn’t healthy.”

Peter’s hair is tousled from running his fingers through it most of the night, and faint half-moons beneath his eyes match the ones under Tony’s. It had been past two AM before they’d finally moved past cursing each other’s names and into moaning them. He’s on his third cup of coffee and his eyes still feel like they’ve been rubbed raw with sandpaper.

”We don’t fight,” Tony glances at him over the Business section of the local newspaper. “We communicate. Just … loudly,” he adds, when Peter shoots him a sour look.

“That’s not funny.”

“Oh, come on.” Folding the paper neatly, Tony sets it aside and sits up straighter. “What else would you call it? We both get to say our piece. We never have the same fi— _communication_ twice, because we both listen and…” he waves a hand in the air “we make an effort to compromise, or whatever. It might not be how Dr. Phil would suggest we communicate, but it is effective.”

Peter takes a long swallow of coffee. “We could probably do with less screaming.”

“The bad kind at the beginning, or the good kind at the end?”

He rolls his eyes, shaking his head and letting a soft grin curl his lips. “You drive me completely insane.”

“You drive me insane, too. Insane with _love_.”

When Peter groans and mutters, “So _cheesy_ ,” Tony simply smiles.

**Author's Note:**

>  _But I miss screaming and fighting  
>  And kissing in the rain  
> And it's 2 a.m. and I'm cursing your name  
> You're so in love that you act insane  
> And that's the way I loved you_  
>    
> The Way I Loved You, Taylor Swift


End file.
